Printed memory devices may store a bit of information through the state of an active layer sandwiched between two crossing conductor lines or electrodes. The printed memory devices may be used for a variety of different applications. For example, the printed memory devices may store a combination of bits that can be used for identification or other applications.
Currently, the electrodes of printed memory devices are printed in a linear pattern along straight lines. With certain linear patterns if the contact to the electrode fails, then the entire line of associated cells that store the bits may fail. Printed memory devices also use sets of linear electrodes that cross each other forming a matrix of intersecting points. The memory device with the electrodes of intersecting points may have a lower tolerance for misalignment when electrical contact is made. Thus, if the electrical contact of an electrode is misaligned with an electrical pin of a device that reads the output of the printed memory device, an error may occur.